paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Marshall to save their ladies
Chase and Marshall to save their ladies Summary:' '''When Skye and Everest go camping some Pesky teenagers capture them.Its down to Chase and Marshall to save the of the love of their lives.Read to find out!!! Charachters (Main) Chase Marshall Everest Skye (Minor) Ryder Rubble Rocky Zuma Jake '''Story' Chapter 1 Let's go camping. It was a sunny,nice dry day in Adventure Bay.Everest and Skye are going camping in the woods. Everest:hey Skye Skye:Hey Everest I'm so looking forward to going camping. Everest:Me too Skye:Do you want to go back to the lookout. Everest:Ya let's go They both hopped in Everest's Snow Plough and drove off to the Lookout. Ryder: are you two girls ready to go camping Everest:We sure are Ryder:Well you better leave better if you want to get there at sundown. Skye:OK bye Chase:Skye wait be safe. Skye:ahh Chase Chase:Yes (sighs dreamingly) Skye:Are you OK Marshall:wait Everest ,Be careful and I'll miss you. Everest:hehe (blushes slightly) Chase and Marshall:ammm I think rubble is calling us bye. Skye and Everest:Am bye.That was weird. Chapter 2 The abduction Everest:We're here Skye:Yeah now let's get wood. (They got the wood and lit the fire) Skye:Everest Everest:yes Skye Skye:was it true what they said. Everest:Chase and Marshall Skye: ya them. Everest:I don't know why Skye:I kind of like chase. Everest:I kind of like Marshall Skye:Shhhhhh Everest:what why Skye:Over there its a figure of Before she could finish she was snatched from behind Everest:Skye!!!!!!!!!! Everest felt a hand on her back so she dug her huskey teeth straight in the hand. Teenager #1:Owwwwwwww stop stop my name is Callum. Everest was so angry she literary obliterated his ankle. Then about took her with a muzzle. Chapter 3 Ryder we have to save them. The next day Chase:c'mon Marshall we have to go get flowers to when they come back. Marshall:Fine but we better hurry. They came back 5mins later Chase:um Ryder shoudnt they be back by now. Ryder:Let me call Jake to see if they went their. Jake:hey Ryder Ryder:Hey is Skye and Everest there. Jake: no I thought they were at the lookout Ryder: OK bye I'll send Rocky to pick you up. Jake: cool. Ryder:Paw Patrol to the lookout. Pups:Ryder needs us. Chase:ready for action Ryder sir but where's Skye and Everest. Chase and Marshall gasp and whimper even a tear ran down their face. Ryder:Rocky,I need you to pick up Jake then go to the camp site. Rocky:Green means go. Ryder: Rubble and Zuma search for any clues. Rubble:Rubble on the double Zuma:Let's dive in Ryder: Marshall Chase your with me let's save your future girlfriend's. Chase:RYDER!!! Ryder: woops Pups: (except Chase and Marshall)Oohhhhhh Chase and Marshall: Shut up Chapter 4 Tracking them down Jake:Hey Rocky Rocky:Hey Jake hop in The rest of the pups and Ryder arrive at the camp site. Ryder:Rubble and Zuma start the search.Chase sniff them out. Chase:They went this way Ryder sir Rubble:Is this blood.Hey Zuma come here. I think I found blood. Zuma:that's blood alwight dude. Rocky and Jake arrive Rocky:Jake a note. Jake reads the note it says: dear paw patrol Do you remember me You probably dont now I have Skye and Everest if you ever want to see them again meet me outside town hall at midmidnight. Jake:what do we do Rocky:theres only one thing to do. Ryder:Chase I need you and your officers sweep the area. In this Chase is the cheif of police. Chapter 5 Getting them out. Its midnight every one in position. Daring Dannyx comes out of the house with Skye and Everest Chase:Put your hands up. Daring Danny throws Skye and Everest down the steps. Chase arrests Danny and goes into the house with Marshall Marshall:RunnnnRunnnn Chase:There's a bomb BOOM!!!!!!! Town Hall blows up Skye:CHASE Everest: MARSHALL After 5 mins Two shadows are emerging from the smoke.! It was Chase and Marshall Everest and Skye run up and lick their cheaks Skye and Everest: I LOVE YOU Chase and Marshall:I LOVE YOU TOO They all lived happily ever after. ✌The End✌ thanks for reading it was my first ever story hope you enjoyed What should I do next leave in the comments.��